And it's all Tommy's fault
by Qui Vivre Verra
Summary: "You know what would be really fun?" Thomas asked, his mouth full of cotton candy. "The haunted house!" Or where Thomas abandons Newt but it all works out for the best when Newt meets a mysteriously handsome cloaked stranger.


I know it's after Halloween, but here's one more fun Minewt drabble!  
As always, I don't own TMR or any of its characters!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Somehow, Newt had been roped into going to the local Fall Fair _again._ Thomas had assured him it'd be more fun this time, they'd be going in a group, and they could all wear matching costumes. Though Newt wasn't particularly keen on the idea of dressing up, he had grudgingly agreed to go. But only for the food. Plans changed, however, when both Teresa and Aris backed out at the last minute and he was forced to come to this fair with just Thomas. _Again._

"You know what would be really fun?" Thomas asked, his mouth full of cotton candy. "The haunted house!"

Newt skeptically eyed the tall building his friend was pointing at. "Last year when we went in there you nearly wet your pants."

"Did not!" The brunette replied indignantly. "It was just… a little scary and I wasn't prepared. I am this year though!"

The sarcasm rolled off Newt's tongue, "Sure you are." At Thomas' eager look he sighed, "ok, ok, if you think you can handle it."

"Of course I can! Let me just finish my cotton candy, yeah?"

Newt had been correct: Thomas was no less a wimp this year than the year before. They'd barely made it through the doorway before his friend had latched onto his arm like a leech ("I heard a noise, did you hear it?") Newt guided his friend, now hiding behind his fingers, down the hallway, half temped to run him into a wall.

"You're being bloody ridiculous, Thomas. It's just a haunted house." Despite his reassurances, the other boy continued to cower in fear.

A loud bang made both of them jump. Thomas paused to look at his friend with comically wide eyes before bolting down the hallway.

"Aw, c'mon Thomas," Newt called out as he chased after his friend, slowed down due to his limp. It was to no avail, however, the brunette was long gone. _Stupid_ , Newt thought to himself. _Bloody shank is terrified of these things and runs off on his own. Just stupid._ He continued to trudge warily through the dimly lit halls, sure something was going to jump out at any moment.

Tue to its name, the haunted house did not fail to deliver. He had just taken a left into a passageway of distorted mirrors. Newt quickened his pace when he spotted an eerily squat version of himself out of the corner of his eye. As he hurried through, however, he noticed a flash of color in one of the mirrors that definitely did not belong. He spun around but the passageway behind him was clear. Odd. When he turned back around to continue, he came face to face with a cloaked stranger.

The figure, which he presumed to be a man, stood just about at Newt's height, yet there was a sharp masculinity about him. His shoulders were broad, much broader than Newt's, and he stood in a stance that evoked confidence and aggression. The hood was pulled down so that his face was bathed in shadows. All Newt could see was a very wide, very sinister grin.

Though something in the back of his mind reminded him that it isn't real, Newt took several steps back involuntarily. The figure drew a crooked knife from the folds of his cloak and the blonde's eyes widened. The man continued to advance and _oh god, why wouldn't his legs work right?_ He was literally frozen in fear. He tried to look for a way out, but all he saw were a hundred distorted versions of his soon-to-be murderer.

Yes, finally, his legs were working again. Without a second thought, he barreled back the direction from which he had come. The hooded figure continued to pursue him at least until he exited the mirrored hallway, maybe further, though he wasn't about to waste time and check. He didn't stop running until he nearly tripped over a body curled up in a corner.

"Wait a minute," he paused. "Tommy?"

Thomas' head rose at the mention of his name and he scrambled to his feet.

"What's wrong, mate?" The brunette shook his head in response and latched onto Newt's arm again. "No running off again, you hear me?"

By sheer luck they hadn't been far from the exit and were able to escape without another incident. After they exited, Newt lowered Thomas onto a nearby bale of hay and ran off to fetch the shaken kid some hot chocolate.

As he approached the stand, he saw a terrifyingly familiar cloaked figure. No way, no way. At that moment, though, the man turned and the hood fell off his head.

He was attractive, no doubt about that. Very attractive. His hair was spiked and streaks of red shone through. His lips, which had looked so sinister ten minutes before now curved up into a warm smile. The man started towards Newt, who began panicking for a very different reason.

"Hey, man, sorry if I, uh, gave you a fright in there," He said, motioning with his head to the haunted house.

"N-n-no, no, it's cool," Newt stammered in response, mentally slapping himself in the forehead.

"I'm Minho, by the way," the other boy introduced, holding out a hand.

"Newt," he responded, accepting the handshake. Minho's palm was warm and firm against his and he held on for slightly longer than socially acceptable. Minho didn't seem to mind, though, as he gave Newt a warm smile.

"What do you say, Newt, if I buy you that hot chocolate you've been eyeing and we sit down and talk for a while?"

Newt was _very_ tempted to leave Thomas hanging, the shank did, after all, drag him into a haunted house and then abandoned him. However, he decided to be a good friend and declined the offer. "Sorry, my friend's waiting for me back there. Well, honestly, I think he's just waiting for the hot chocolate."

Minho chuckled, "He's missing out, then, if he's only in it for the hot chocolate. His loss."

Newt blushed, "Ah, I don't think so, no."

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to your friend." As Newt turned to leave, Minho called out, "Hey, wait a minute."

Newt turned back around, a curious smile on his face.

"Let me give you my number, yeah?"

"You're saying I should give my number to someone who chased after me with a knife?" Newt responded jokingly as he pulled out his phone.

"I never got to my target, did I?" Minho accepted the phone and went to type into his number. After he finished, he held the phone out to take a selfie.

"Did you forget what you look like?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

"False," the Asian responded, handing back Newt's phone. "I just didn't want you to forget what I look like." With a wink and a grin, he sauntered off in the opposite direction.

"What took you so long," Thomas asked as Newt returned with two steaming styrofoam cups.

"Uh, I kinda met someone," The blonde responded, passing his friend the hot chocolate.

"Oh? Is she hot?"

Newt paused. "Yeah. _He's_ really hot."

Thomas took a sip of his drink, "You gonna see him again?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I will," he responded, grateful for his friend's acceptance.

The brunette gave him a light nudge. When he looked over, his friend had plastered to his face a grin so wide it had to be uncomfortable. "What?"

"I knew coming here was a good idea."

"Just shut up and drink your hot chocolate."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thanks so much guys! Hope you enjoyed!  
Favorites and Reviews keep me going!


End file.
